The Pet
by nikkielynn
Summary: Rose was taken from the safety of the village in the middle of the night and forced to do their bidding. Its been years and no one has come to help her will any one ever come to help?


** Hey everyone I'm back and I hope to finish this story that can only be guaranteed if you all help me out and give me suggestions in the reviews. Thank you for taking time to read my story and I hope to hear from you.**

** Richelle Mead owns the rights to Vampire Academy I only own my plot line.**

** Chapter 1**

**(Restart is bolded)**

In the late 20th century Strigoi started to over through the human governments. This was kept hidden from mankind by the Alchemist. The Strigoi didn't stay in power for long but it was long enough to change history. They managed to get all of the academies shut down and the Dampires and Mori were forced to go into hiding. As it was, over the last few years the Dampiers' population was steadily decreasing. In the last meeting with the queen and all her subjects royal and common, the Mori decided to try their hardest to keep the Mori from dying out and create as many new Mori children as possible. The Mori decided to put a ban on humans and Dampiers being able to breed with Mori. There were always the ones who disobeyed and this allowed the Dampiers to exist and have children of their own to help the Mori stay safe. Many Dampires that were born in the human world never knew that they were any different until they tried to have children of their own and were not successful.

In the early 21st century the Strigoi decided that they needed to feel in more control again. So the Strigoi started to hunt the only species that they ever had an issue with. The Dampires.

Janie Hathaway was a Dampire that grew up around Mori. When she was assigned to guard the entrance to the cave, which the royal Mori moved into and built a village, which later turned into a town, after the Strigoi uprising, she met a young Mori who wasn't royal but lived in the village. His father was a Turkish mob boss like his father before him. His name was Ibrahim Mazur and he was visiting the town for his father while he was training to take over his father's business. **As he left the cave to head to his car he spotted Janie. **She was guarding the entrance to the cave for some unknown reason he was drawn to her.

About three years down the road Janie found out she was going to have a baby girl. Ibrahim or Abe, as Janie now knew him as, wanted her to move to Russia with her to raise the baby even though it was illegal. But Janie didn't want to leave the cave town because it was her home and she didn't know how much she would like living outside of it. So to Abe's disappointment Janie told him she wasn't going to leave the town until the baby was born but she was going to move in with her mom which made Abe feel a little better about it.

Three months before Rose was born Abe's father died in a Strigoi attack and Abe was now forced to take over the "company" which was no place for a little girl to grow up at. Janie was devastated, she bought a small two bed room house in the cave like her m other before her did.

Four years later the population living in the cave town had skyrocketed. With all the Mori Royals living in the cave town space became very limited. The new queen had no choice but to order the strongest Dampires to move outside the protection of the cave. Janie was at the top of her class but she was also a single mom although illegal the queen decided to give her an option. Move outside the caves into a bigger house or move to a new house that's smaller than the one she was living in now just inside the cave. Janie was stubborn and always looking for anyway to raise her daughter better than she was currently so Janie picked outside the cave where Rose would be able to run around in the sunlight like an normal human child.  
Rose absolutely adored living outside the cave, she would stay up late and watch the sun rise and then play outside until Janie forced her inside and into bed. Dampires living outside the cave had to live on a different time schedule then the people living inside it because they were more vulnerable to Strigoi attacks when it was dark outside because Strigoi can't go into the sunlight.


End file.
